Interaction with computing devices has undergone tremendous changes since the inception of the graphical user interface. Users are able to interact with such visual displays using a variety of input devices. In many cases, computing devices such as personal data assistants (PDAs) and tablet personal computers (tablet PCs) have eliminated the need to carry or use external input peripherals such as mice and keyboards to further improve mobility and flexibility. As such, PDAs and tablet PCs now allow a user to interact with the device and/or an application running thereon directly through a touch-sensitive display screen using the user's finger, a built-in pen, or other stylus. Graphical user interfaces have also been adapted to facilitate such operating environments and methods. For example, documents or other components of the display screen will often automatically change orientations depending on how the user is holding or carrying the device. Similarly, applications have been developed that allow users to directly “write” in an electronic document using a stylus just as one would on a sheet of paper.
Many graphical user interfaces running on computing devices such as tablet PCs often use graphical elements such as windows and icons to represent various forms of data or data structures. Oftentimes, due screen size limitations, resolution restrictions or other factors, the appearances of such elements are reduced in size. Thus, those using their fingers to interact with the graphical elements may encounter difficulties due to the size of the contact area of their fingers. Additionally, users having poor eyesight or lacking fine motor skills may also experience difficulties in interacting with small graphical elements that often require precise interaction.